


Pokemon Poems

by Gem_Alawas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: At least one is cringy, Gen, Growth in skill over time, Major stylistic changes, Not In Chronological Order, Poetry, Shakespearean Language, Some of these are like two years old, by someone who's not that great at it, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas
Summary: A collection of poems I've written pertaining to the Pokémon Franchise.





	1. Dreams of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to rhyme everything in each stanza to very roughly the same sound and gave up on that and this poem after the second stanza. However, I liked what I had, so this exists.

Buried in some hollow, somewhere hidden deep,  
Quiet ‘mons take their needed sleep.  
In young minds dreams lurk-what path to follow, what ideal to keep?  
In the hearts of a litter of Eevee the answers are already known to each;  
But the benefits of those, not yet to reap.

For one, it lies in the waves that lap the water’s shore,  
Inviting to the fathoms deep and unexplored.  
Danger told of cold or a-many predator  
Brings intrigue all the more,  
Dreams of diving to the farthest sea-floor.  
Lapping as waves at the heart, a wish to swim to the deepest reaches, to be enfolded by the wings of Lugia at the sea’s core.  
In mists of sleep and spray, to spring with Suicune and on water’s surface soar.  
Storms ne’er to fear, watching from ‘neath shielding waves, as passes o’erhead the lightning grown to abhor.  
In lovely wish-dreams swept by the passing of Kyogre’s fins as the legend takes to the fore-  
-Or,  
Sent to unknown places by Palkia’s mighty roar.  
Abounding dream-shrouded travels with Manaphy hidden by a tiny snore-  
-Leaping into battle with Keldeo, upon enemies, attacks taking score.  
Warmth brings to mind the hot springs of Volcanion where heated water does freely pour-  
-Or cleansed and freed by Tapu Fini out of innate wishes to care for.  
In dreams, to depart a Vaporeon and ne’er again need to step ashore.


	2. Five Years of Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a larger Five Years - themed project.

For five years now I've searched  
At whim for those large and small.  
To find those rare or little-researched  
And truly catch them all.  
In that I have failed on epic scale,  
I have caught many but not all of the species known  
But despite that I remain strong and hale,  
Some of the strongest out there made my own.

Legend and Myth fight at my command,  
Those with colors different stand at my side,  
I can summon an army with a wave of my hand  
To drown foes under attacking tide.  
Even they who forged the world from naught  
Stand ready to fight should they be needed  
To keep in place what to be ought  
And destroy those who leave warnings unheeded.

Far I have come in these long years  
Yet there is ever so much farther to go  
And at that vast path I shed no tears  
For there will be joy along the way, I know.  
Whether the forward path does lay  
In taking down Champions in fair fight  
Or across grand regions making my way  
By walk, by bike, or by flight.


	3. A Pokemon Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Designed to match as many players' experiences as is humanly possible.

It starts simple, as things do.  
One of three- choose wisely.   
Fire, water, or grass?  
Perhaps based on studies and knowledge of what lies ahead   
Or just which color you liked better.   
Walk forth and be challenged,  
Little spats that tear up the grass, nothing grander. 

Find a rival.  
Battle against someone who strives to be greater,  
Find yourself on a quest to be greater than them.  
Get stronger and meet again,  
Win or lose- move ahead anyway.

Win some, lose some.  
Things that went as planned and things that didn't.   
Victories you didn't expect and losses that came from nowhere.   
Get stronger, and win more.

Make friends.   
Some will grow close to you and stay that way forever,   
Some you'll forget in time.   
All will make a difference.   
All will change you, and by extent change the world.

Rise against evil.  
Those who want to do harm will stand in your way throughout.   
Fight them, take on stronger members as time goes on.  
Disrupt their plans, stop them from taking away what you know and have likely come to love.

On the horizon, a legend awaits.  
Something that you have heard much of, but few have ever seen.  
Fight a long and difficult battle, or perhaps throw that Masterball you have.   
Catch it or don't, perhaps have a powerful new member for team or box.

Move on, keep growing.   
Train for what lies ahead, your greatest challenge.   
Perhaps train up that new member, or raise the team you have.  
Maybe you feel that you are ready, and press on.

Reach the place you have dreamed of.  
Stride forwards without fear, or perhaps with a tremble in your step.  
The Elite four are no match for your will, or perhaps they triumph a few times before you make it through.   
Battles long and fearsome or quick and easy.  
The last door lies ahead, press on or perhaps heal up first.

Battle the Champion.  
Perhaps you know them well, perhaps you don't.   
Either way, clash with all your might, as many or few tries as it takes.  
Six on six, the pinnacles of what a trainer can be fighting for surest victory.   
Finally, you stand to take what they hold, to proclaim your power to the world. You will do so.

Become what they were.   
Take the title of Champion, perhaps defending your title against others.  
Move on, training and playing with those who got you so far.  
Perhaps change your team to hold those that you hadn't used before, or stick to those you know.  
Look back, and see where you were.  
See how far you have come.  
Rejoice, Champion. You did it.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written at about three AM some time ago. This particular poem is meant to both show Reshiram as pitiable and a feral monster. I see it and Zekrom as being highly animalistic, impassioned, violent, and yet broken creatures. I tried to catch that feeling as much as I could here.

When the flames rise in burning nimbus  
To come for the humans that are us,  
Who are we?  
When masks fall to shreds  
And deadly Truth draws near,  
Who are we?

A thousand lies spin off a tongue full of fear,  
A million promises die on the spot  
When gazed upon by eyes that see clear  
To all the truths we wish could be left to rot.  
Every time we walked past  
Or let a criminal get away  
Comes back to haunt at last  
On Reshiram's reckoning day.

All this seen by a Dragon of white  
Who knows the truths we try to hide,  
Sees the secrets we hold most dear  
As we try to cover them out of fear.  
Reshiram, bearer of truths kind and cruel  
Rises to strike false ideals in deadly duel.

Reshiram dances a dance of death on a stage of war  
At stake the hearts of the world below  
Each half the other does abhor  
Despite having once been of one mind's clear flow.  
In past not far there was only one  
Yet two wished to triumph when all was done.  
The great Dragon was wrenched apart  
In a tragedy to shake the stoutest heart.

Perfect one was split into lonely three  
Independent, yet never again free  
Unsound and left to do their worst  
By history, three names cursed.  
A Dragon turned harsh by tragedy  
To bring it's worst upon all who dare to it lie  
Left in white heart no amnesty  
For those who speak falsehoods- no matter why.

Frail voices shake and tears fall  
As merciless Reshiram destroys  
Lives and hearts alike  
Without so much as a single regret,  
For to an immortal Dragon  
Of unbalanced mind  
Human lives are of little importance  
On the grander scale.  
Truth and Ideals.  
Yin and Yang.  
Clarity and Lies.  
Reshiram only cares of a single goal-  
To prevail over Zekrom, its only foe.


	5. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that rises will fall, but all that falls will rise.

The blazing sun slowly dies away,  
Sinking from a barren sky  
To slumber below equally desolate land.  
There is no bird-song to soothe its slumber,  
Nor tower-bells at it's reawakening.   
All has been seared away,   
Borne as mere ashes on the wind.  
Of what was once so vibrant and beautiful,   
Nothing remains.

Even the creature that started life's final hour,   
The roaring being of earth and fire,  
Perished under its own mighty power,  
For even gods cannot live on dust and sky.  
The second sun fades with its demise,  
The breathless air at last may shift in breeze,  
And once again comes the welcome night.  
Yet there is no living being for it to ease.

After aeons or seconds of unmeasured time,  
A rip opened in warm cerulean sky.  
Descending from a dimension high above,  
Arceus came to check upon the world it loved.  
Search as it might, it found nothing,  
For there was not a living being left to find.  
The creator wished to repair this broken world,   
To its once-abundant life revive.

So the creator chose to call on a single Pokémon  
To undo the atrocity that had been caused,  
One with the power to bring back  
Those who had fallen before their time could pass.  
The fiery bird of rebirth reborn,  
Ho-Oh.

The creator bestowed the revived with power anew,  
That might work, may just suffice  
To noble goals realize,   
Repopulating lands of green and skies of blue.  
The world would again be bathed by fire,  
Now to restore life from death's grip of iron.

The first wisps of flame were gentle,  
Like a warm breeze to comfort the cold skies,  
However in intensity, they were quick to rise.  
Engulfing the world in rainbow flame,  
Powerful and giving, gentle and untamed.  
Fire seized upon ashes and began to reverse  
The changes that flames upon logs rehearse.

They turned cold gray into vibrant life  
Imbued with a power to rise above all strife.  
Resurrection filled the air, hearts again beating  
As silenced was the empty world's pleading.  
The world was returned to undamaged state  
All the needed lessons learned in spate.


End file.
